The Third Girl
by Nayhlei
Summary: Lera wants to be the third girl to ever go to knight school. What lies in her future no one can tell. She may beabout to achieve her dreams and much more. Please r/r thank you,
1. Arriving

This is set the same year that Kel graduated, the new training master is Padraig. Thank you for reviewing, I will try to get more chapters up, but they take a long time to plan.  
  
  
  
Lera was kneeling in front of her mother, hands in a praying position begging. Her little voice rang, through out the silent room. "Please, Mother, Let me try!" Her Mother looked at her sternly and said in a harsh voice " Leralinda-Quirana of Sharta, don't kneel, proper ladies don't do that, get up!"  
  
Lera stood, her plain white dress falling down to her ankles.  
  
"I don't Want to be lady, Mother, I want to be knight, Like lady Alanna and Keladry!" she pleaded.  
  
"Do not mention those disturbing women in this house" her mother practically roared " They are not proper, they are not real ladies so do not call them that"  
  
Lera was practically crying, she never cried. She was as tough as any boy she knew. In fact several of the boys in the village were scared of her.  
  
Lera had long brown hair the was braided in a plait that fell past her hips. Her crystal blue eyes were soft and beautiful. She was skinny, and had, what her mother called "figure".  
  
She wished with all of her might that she was ugly. She was the prettiest out of her Mother's seven daughters.  
  
"Mother, you cannot possibly stop me from doing what I want to do. I will go to Knight school and you cannot stop me" Lera glared at her sisters, who were all "tsk-ing" her ceaslessly.  
  
Her mother frowned and said coldly "We will see what your Father says" and strode out of the room. Lera smiled at her retreating back. I would go to knight school. I am my father's favourite. Possibly because I am basically the son he never got, and Im spunky, as he calls it. He would let me do what ever I wanted, she thought, Victoriously.  
  
~  
  
After much debate at the Sharta House, Lera and her father set out to Corus.  
  
Lera was upon the back of her Black Mare, Faithful. Faithful was named after Lady Alanna's black cat, who was killed by Josianne of the Copper Islands.  
  
The ride to Corus was un-eventful, and engoyable. Lera and her Father stopped to stay at an inn called the prancing pony. It was crowded, and a man was sticking an arrow through his own arm as A lady led Lera and Her father to their rooms.  
  
  
  
When Lera entered the room, she looked around. Her father's room was beside hers, joined by a closed wooden door.  
  
There was a small one person bed, covered with a white sheet, sitting in the corner of the room.  
  
Lera ran across the carpeted room to the open window. She stood looking out at the palace, for a long time. Soon she would be a page at that place.  
  
A knock on the connected door, jolted her back into reality. She walked over and opened it. It revealed her, solemn looking, father. He walked over to her bed and sat down, immediately standing again. He began. Lera followed him edgily and sat down on the bed.  
  
Smoothing her travel worn white dress, she asked in a small, nervous voice " Father, what is it?"  
  
Her father stopped pacing and sat down. Minutes ticked by and they sat in silence, Lera sitting and watching her father anxiously, her father was staring of into space, thinking hard.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Her father spoke "Lera, you are my favourite daughter and I want you to be happy no matter what. Do you understand that I love you very much?" After seeing her nod, he continued " I want you to think really hard about this. Do you really want to be a knight?" Lera cut him off " Of course I do Father, Why would I be here if I- " Her father silenced her by putting his hand up. " You will be on your own for eight years, without your Mother or me to help you through rough times. You will be the only girl among hundreds of boys, and you might be, well, you know, tempted to…" he blushed, so did Lera. " Father, Mother already talked to me about that" she said, her face extremely red.  
  
Her father sighed, "Good" he said. " You need to think about this. Hard. Okay? You will be working hard, you will be bruised and cut and you will tear muscles, this is no fantasy, it is real." Her father said, looking at her squarely.  
  
She hadn't thought of the injuries that she would get, only about the evil people who she would injure.  
  
Her father opened his mouth to add some more unhappy thoughts to Lera's brain when there was knock on the door. Her father looked at her and said " I will leave you to think" he said and without another word, he left the room.  
  
Lera walked to the door and opened it. In the hall outside her room stood three women. Two of them looked about the same age, one of them had flaming red hair and the other had shiney coal black hair. The third one,was the youngest, by about fourteen year, and looked roughly seven years older than Lera, she had short hair and looked rather fit, and stocky, she was the tallest. They were all dressed in plain breeched and and shirts. Lera invited them in. Letting her guests sit on the bed, she sat in the chair opposite from them. The youngest one had brought a grey blanket. She plopped it down onto the bed at looked at Lera "It is really itchy" she said looking disgusted, a gleam of humour was shining in her eyes. Lera decided that she liked them.  
  
The bright haired woman, out streched her hand and said " I'm Alanna, nice to meet you"  
  
Lera gasped and feebly shook Alanna's hand. She looked at the young girl and said in shock "I just shook, the king's chapion's hand".  
  
The girl smiled at Lera and said " Welcome to Corus I'm Keladry of Mindelan, Please don't call me that, I hate it, call me Kel" she looked at Alanna and said " Alanna, really, you are a ledgend, you cant just barge in on a girl and pretend it's funny when she is utter shock at meeting you. As specially a girl to be a knight"  
  
Lera was just sitting, in wonder staring at the wall. She barely realised that they were talking. "Hmmmmmmm" Lera said, " Who are you?" she asked " the queen?" she said, not sarcastically.  
  
The dark haired woman smiled and said " Yup, but not when I don't have to be". Alanna looked at her. " That was what you told Daine" she said.  
  
"Who told me what?" came a warm voice from the door. In strode a fair haired woman, slightly younger that Alanna, but older than Kel.  
  
Lera just stared, looking back and forth between the Queen of all of Tortall, and the young woman who posesed the power to talk to and turn into animals.  
  
The queen looked at Lera and said " Please don't go all formal on me, call me Thayet, please" she seemed to really want Lera not to be form al, so indeed, Lera replied "Okay" though she did seem rather unbelievable in shock. There were four really famous people in her bedroom, all of who wanted to be her friends. A commander, Kel, a Queen, a champion and a Wild mage. This is incredible, she thought.  
  
She only half listened to the queen tell Daine that she had just told Lera the very same thing that she told Daine. Lera jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
It was Kel. "Hi" Lera mumbled.  
  
"Look" she said "If you need any help, I will be here, I can help you." Kel smiled at Lera.  
  
"Thanks" Lera replied, dumbfounded. "Tomorrow, tou need to get fitted for clothes and" she said glancing at Lera's hip length hair "your hair will need to be cut.  
  
That night, Lera fell asleep, holding onto her hair, and in utter ectasy.  
  
  
  
The next Morning, Lera woke, feeling fresh. Opening her blue eyes, she looked around the room. Her dream had come true, Today she would be off, to knight school. Opening the door to the hallway, she nipped down stairs in her nightgown to ask from a bath in her room.  
  
Once she was reclined in a hot bath, she washed off all of the grit and dirt from her body, that she had collected on the way here. Climbing out of the hot water resenfully, she dressed into a long blue dress. Less formal than the white one.  
  
Opening the door, she found a short blond hair child, who looked no more that three standing there. Her huge green eyes looked up at Lera with awe. " The-The Queen" she said eagerly "Gave me this" she held up a silver coin "If I would come up and get you" she said happily. Smiling at the girl, she walked out into the hallway, locking the door behind her.  
  
Tunring around, she saw her father heading down the steps. Running to catch up to him, she let him escort her to the dining room, where she left with Alanna, the queen, Kel and Daine to go get her ready. She wondered why it took four people to help her. And when she asked, they said for support and comfort.  
  
She had a fun walk to the barber shop, were Alanna had to force fully shove her into a chair annd tie her down, trying to convince her that it was for the best "Hair is the first thing men grab in a fight" she said "They are such sissies" she said smiling.  
  
Lera closed her eyes tightly. She felt s pair of sharp scissors cut of the mogority of her long braid. Her hair fell, uncirclingher head in short soft locks of straight hair. The Barber slowly cut some hair to make it look neat, and proper. "Done" he said when he had cut the last bit of hair from her face.  
  
She snuck open one eye, but soon they were both open wide. She looked into the mirror, a tall, thin brown haired girl stared back at her. The "little longer than chin length" haircut framed her high cheek bones nicely. She turned her head left them right. Wirling around, she smiled at the others. They all hade their mouths open. Lera blushed, "How does it look?" she asked.  
  
Alanna was first to answer "You look, lets just say that no one will EVER tease you about being ugly". Thayet looket at her " You look great" she said smiling. Kell and Daine said at the same time, "Perfect" the whole group giggled, much to the barbers annoyment.  
  
Walking down the path to the outfiters, Alanna told them all about how she was so nervous when she went to get out fitted. She had, of course been discuised as a boy.  
  
Enteringa musty room, Lera peered through the dimly lit dust. Seeing a man crouched in the corner, she sttod and waited. After a moment the man walked over, his many chins jiggling with his every step. Despite his enourmous amount of chins, he was quite greasy and frail looking.  
  
He glared at her. "Women" Lera thought she heard him mumble "Trying to take over men's work"  
  
He grabbed her upper arm and barked "Stand straight".  
  
Immediately Lera's back cinched up and she stood, almost as tall as the man. He barked a few numbers at his assistant, who camemout of the back room with six sets of clothing and three pairs of boots. Looking at Lera, he barked "You rip em, you mend em' don't let me see you for a while" then shooed her out the door.  
  
As they walked down the path to the palace, Lera's knees began to quiver. She dropped one shoe. Not noticing it.  
  
After a few minutes, Lera felt a tap on her shoulder. Glancing back, she saw the outfiters assistant standing there. In the light, he looked no more than two years her senior. "You dropped a shoe" he said looking Lera in the eyes.  
  
She saw a twinkle of mischefneous there.  
  
" Im Daron" he said offeringher a hand. She smiled "Lera of Sharta" she said evenly.  
  
"I'll look forward to seeing you around" he said smiling, then before she could answer, he darted out of sight.  
  
Lera ran to catch up to the others, as they entered the palace gate.  
  
  
  
Please read and replie to my fanfic, it is my first Tamora pierce one and I want to know how you like it, Should I continue????? 


	2. Sponsers

Thank you for the review! Im hoping to get a few more with this new chapter  
  
~  
  
Walking through the gates beside Alanna, Daine, Kel and the Queen reassured Lera somehow. They had all, with the exception of Thayet and Daine, bee through the nervousness of being accepted into a crowd of over-hyper men. The rod iron door swung open to reaveal a sturdy looking young man. His flaming orange hair and large nose signified Lioness blood. Without hesitation, Thom hurtled himself forward into his mother. Alanna laughed, hugged her son and said "Thom, I still wonder why you didn't become a knight" she pretended to double over in pain. Thom laughed loudly and replied "Mama, you know that I love horses too much to use them agaist their will…" Alanna cut him of. Looking at Lera she said "Don't let him get started, he goes on for hours, and ignores everyone who tells him 'if these blasted animals didn't want to be here, they wouldn't stay!'".  
  
Lera smiled warmly at Thom, who smiled back. He was several years older than her, but by the looks of it, was at the same level of maturity.  
  
As they walked past, Thom told her "Your father has headed back home, he left a man called Simon here as your manservant. Simon brought your beast in here a while ago".  
  
Nodding a thanks to him, Lera walked up the huge oak doors that led into the great hall.  
  
Her knees almost buckled, she had to use the last of her strength to keep from that embarassment.  
  
Alanna breifly explained that Herself, Keladry, Daine and Thayet were not permitted to enter with her and that she had to turn left and go to a small room labeled registration to get her key and room number.  
  
The silence of aloneness pressed on Lera's ears. She entered the cafaterea/great hall and found it empty. That's a relief, she thought. Then immediately got mad at herself for letting something intimidate her.  
  
Truth be told, she was terrified that she would do so horribly compared to the men that they would kick her out of the school. She wasn't really strong and she didn't fight a lot and she couldn't ride worth mud. True, back home she was better at arching that her father, but she could barely lift his sword.  
  
She didn't know wether she had the gift or not, she definetly didn't have wild magic though.  
  
Slipping down the hallway, her footsteps echoed through the silence. She neared the door way. Knocking three times as it instructed, she watched the top half of the door swung inwards, leaving the bottom half aross the doorway. A half door, how funny, Lers thought.  
  
"My name is Selda. I make your bed, and clean the floors. It isn't up to me to keep your room clean. If you dedice to hire a maid, she or he will be your responsibility. If they run away then you will have to find her or him." She rummaged through some drawers and cupboards till she found a small silver key on a gold chain. "There are only two copyies of this key. This one, and one that I have to let me into your room to clean it. Just whisper your name and it will unlock, it wont work for anyone but yourself" with a scurried movment, she handed the key to Lera and shut the half door.  
  
Lera was confused, but read the paper attached to the key and walked down the hallway until she found it. Inserting the key into the lock, she whispered "Lera" A red fire shot out from the door and mildly shocked Lera's hand. She bit her lip the stop a yell of pain. She wasn't good at holding in pain. Trying again, she whipered "Leralinda-Quirana". The door swung open. She walked inside. The room was much like the room at the prancing pony, but the floor wasn't carpeted and the bed was slightly more comfortable looking. Lera also noticed that the blankets weren't scratchy.  
  
Trying to stay calm but finding it imposible, with the over whelmed feeling she was expiriencing.  
  
She opened the closet door to her change room and walked in. It was a spacey room, roughly half the size of her other room. Her garments were hanging of hooks in the shelves. She reached for one. She had not yet tried them one. Pulling the breeches over her legs, she felt oddly satisfied with them. Buttoning up her blouse and slipping her blue tunic over top of it, she straightened her collar and tied her shoes. Her hair still fell halfway down her neck. She grabbed it and drew it back. Darn, she thought, too short to braid. Settling for a low ponytail. She tyed it off with a piece of wet cloth.  
  
Hearing a knock on the door she bustled out into the hallway. There was a line-up of third and fourth year pages there. Directed by a young man. She looked down the hall. Seven new pages. She counted the older pages. Nine. Two would be "page" less.  
  
The Young Confident man spoke "Hello new Pages welcome to our Palace. Im Headmaster Padraig. I am here to give you a sponser. Your sponser will show you around and assure that you don't get lost."  
  
He held up a list an slowly moved it from his face to focus. Once that task was complete he didn't heasitiate to yell out the names of Pages and their new sponsers.  
  
" David of Karat" he called out as a short blond haired new boy stepped forwards.  
  
" Stuart of HollyRose your sponsor" Stuart strode out, shook Davids hand and they walked down the hallway together.  
  
Lera bagan to sweat as their numbers became fewer and fewer. Soon there were only three new pages and five seniors.  
  
Lera cought her breath "Leralinda-Quirana of Sharta" he called out.  
  
Glancing nervously down the line Padraig called out  
  
"Carlyn of GoldenLake, your sponser" Carlyn didn't look at all resentfull towards her. Her actually looked keen. It made her uncomfortable.  
  
With the last person called out " Jeremy of Jesslaw"  
  
And his sponser a friend of Carlyn's, Logan, a Bazir. Everyone headed towards the Cafateria. Carlyn seemed to be staring at Lera. She glanced sharply at him and said "Well, are we going, or not?"  
  
He shook his head and walked down the hall. Stopping after a few meters to call back to her "Come on"  
  
She trotted after him, feeling rather uncomfortable. As it turned out, Carlyn was really funny. He was really easy going and layed back, and after the first few minutes when the ice were broken. Lera and Carlyn really hit it off and they were both just talking about normal things. It turns outt that they even have the same birthday.  
  
When they finished eating their porridge, Carly led Lera into a classroom. Everyone was sitting attentivly, She thought, Oh No! everyone is attentive and smart. But after a fat man waddled out and announced the History class. Lera soon found it really difficult to think of any thing besides history. Sir Myles, as he called himself, was incredible interesting, and He was Alanna's, blood bound step father.  
  
Lera was thrilled all through class. Myles even let them out two minutes early so that they could get a drink from the pond before Language arts class.  
  
"Come on" Carlyn said "Lets go meet some of my friends" Leading the way to his friends Carlyn stopped infront of a rather large group of people and the Pages they sponsered. Lera saw David of Karat and Jeremy of Jesslaw. She smiled nervously and stuck close to Carlyn. Stuart of HollyRose and Logan of the SunRacers ( A Bazir tribe) were standing with Carlyn all jokeing and laughing. Lera edged up beside Carlyn and his friends and smiled. They all looked at her interestedly. Again she felt uncomfortable. Carlyn noticed too and said " Guys, chill" he was serious. She smiled gratfully at him. He had obviously gotten over the fact that she was pretty and just wanted to be her friend. Soon all of the men; Stuart, Logan, Carlyn, David and Jeremy were all friends allthough, Stuart and Lera had several dissagreement, as friendly as they may seem, Stuart and Lera had grown a little further apart in their closly knit circle of friends. Lera, she was just happy to have been accepted into their circle in the first place, maybe someday, she would sponser a girl. 


	3. Fighting

Lera woke the next morning feeling fresh. She yawned and sat up. Rubing her sleepy eyes, she walked over to the door, that was currently being knocked on. Cranking it wide open, she forgot completley that she wore only a white night gown.  
  
"Yes" she asked sleepily. Carlyn just stared at her. "Wha-" she said looking down at herself. She sqeaked and slammed the door in his face. Almost crying, she grabbed her garments and ran hurredly into the dressing room. Carlyn knocked on her bedroom door and called "Lera, can I come in?"  
  
Pervert, Lera thought. No, this was Carlyn he wasn't like that. "Yes, but leave the door open, you know the rules" Like Keladry, before Her, The door had to be open when a boy was in her room, or when she was in the room of a boy.  
  
" So, yesterday we got only a half a day because it was first day back. History and Language arts. Today we get the works" Carlyn rambled on.  
  
He wasn't really good at bieng smart, Lera thought. She held a giggle in. "So, we get all of our classes today?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"You wont be so Happy-Go-Lucky after tilting class" he said sarcastlicaly.  
  
Lera blushed and emerged from the dressing room in her palace uniform. Carlyn blushed too, he cuffed her shoulder " Don't ever do that to me again" he said "That was scary".  
  
She growled at him and hit him back.  
  
~  
  
In the practice yards that afternoon, Lera and the other first year pages stood in a line up, the second, third and fourth year pages; which includes Carlyn, stood in another line.  
  
They each walked up to the bucket of wooden swords one at a time and pulled one out of the bucket. Then they walked back to their place. Turning to face their older oppenent. They raised their swords. "Copy me" Ezkon said. Ezcon was the son of the old training person. He raised hi wooden sword and the pages folowed the suit. "First year pages block" he barked.  
  
Lera raised her sword. She met Logan's, her partener's, eyes. He thudded his sword against hers. She thought he was being nice to her because she was a girl, so she put somw pressure into her block, he sensed it and smiled. His next blow was harder. She smiled, Ah competition, she thought.  
  
( This is not part of the story, but I made a mistake before, she is good at sword fighting and arching, but nothing else)  
  
Lera put her weight into her blocks, soon they got carried away. Lera moved out of line and so did Logan, he advanced, she blocked, he tried a swing to the left, she blocked it and stabbed for his throat. His sword knocked hers away, right before it hit. He smiled, She glared playfully, "I almost had you" she whispered. He nodded.  
  
He wacked her elbow hard, she switched hands and put her right arm behind her back. She lunged in and poked his stomach, he doubled over. She laughed and walked over to him, by now they had attracted a crowd. He wheezed, then suddenly jumped up. Lera was ready and she blocked him, barely. He lunged in and smacked her shoulder with his sword. She glared and whacked his throat with hers. He grabbed his neck and started laughing "I forfeit" he cried. She smiled, but not for long. Ezkon strode in and yelled "what is this? Back in line Now pages"  
  
~  
  
Lera neared the riding ring edgily. She was no good at riding.  
  
Ezkon was there again, he yelled at her " Get a move on Page, we havn't got all day!"  
  
Lera walkind into the stable and greeted her horse. She stroked his back "Hi, Faithful" she whispered, are you going to be nice?" he looked at her oddly. She smiled. Grabbing the tack of of the wall, she sadled Faithful. Cinching his girth tightly, she put one foot in the stirup and tried to swing up. She ended up hanging from the saddle, one leg over it, upside- down. She was about to cry when she felt a strong hand lift her up onto the saddle. Wiping unwanted tears from her face, she looked down. A dark haired man stood there. He smiled at her. Offering ahand, he said "Welcome to the palace. Im Drailin, Stephan's assistant" Lera thanked him silently for ignoring her "difficulty" with mounting.  
  
Trotting out to the courtyard, Lera whatched a few others emmerge from the stable, a-horse. She noted that Carlyn was a natural at riding. Ezkon even used him to demonstrate tilting for the firt years.  
  
Lera grabbed a lance, it was rather light and she could hold it up. Crossing it over her saddle horn, she pointed it at the quintain. Kicking Faithful down the run, she pointed her lance ahead of her. As she neared the quintain, she closed her eyes and pointed her lance. She felt it hit. It jarred her against the back of her saddle. She would have a bruise on her tailbone now.  
  
Suddenly, without warning her face hit the back of her horse's neck. Her chin throbbed and the quintain stilled. She had been hit by the sand bag.  
  
~  
  
Later on that day, after classes and homework, Lera stood admiring the bruises she had picked up over the day: a nice purple one on her chin, a greeny yellow one on her tailbone, a nice dark plum coloured one on her shoulder and a light purple one on her elbow. She heard a bell sound in the distance. She hated that bell. It was quiet time now. No more practicing. Study room time.  
  
~  
  
Lera was on her way to the bathroom during study time when a short, stocky boy rounded the corner and slammed into her, knocking her down.  
  
"Ouch" she mumbled, as she rubbed her behind. She stood up and looked at the blond torpedo.  
  
He offered a hand and smiled brightly. "Gerald of Cavall" he said , "But you can call me Gerry"  
  
Lera offered a hand " Lera of Sharta" He looked her up and down. "Golly, your pretty" he said. She blushed and said "Thanks, come to our study group with me okay". The blond boy nodded and they walked off the the library.  
  
Lera completely forgot about her need to empty her bladder and walked back to the library again. She shook her head when they arrived and turned tail. Trotting down the hall, she rounded the very same corner again and ran strait into another boy. This just keeps getting better and better, she thought as she stood up. The second she was standing up, she received a very painfully blow to the head. She felt her cheek bone crush underneath the power of the blow. She cried out and looked up through her working eye, the other one had instantly swolen up because of the blow.  
  
A tall lean looking second year page stood infront of her. He had light brown hair that was drawn back in a ponytail bahind his neck. His cold gray eyes looked her over. A glare touched his face. He had an icy voice that matched his white pasty flesh " I am Saban of StoneMountain, son of the sister of Joren of StoneMountain. Let me make it clear to you that my only consern with you is to drive you back to were you belong. Your kitchen."  
  
Lera felt her anger rising under her skin. Any second it would cause her skin to boil, then she would explode.  
  
Saban kicked her hard in the ribs. She whinced and bit her cheek. Bad move, for when he punched her in the face, she bit down hard. Blood gushed into her mouth, she spat. Blood splattered Saban's face. Lera tried to throw in a punch, but ended up just running into Saban. He fell over. She leapt on him and attempted to hurt him. She scratched his face. Red welts spread were she had lightly grazed his skin. He pounded her in the collarbone. She stood up and kicked him in the face, and bruised his eye.  
  
The sound of footsteps made Saban drop her hair. Padraig looked sharply at them and said "My office! Now!"  
  
Oh great, Lera thought, a puinishment and a new bruised collarbone.  
  
~  
  
Well how do you like it? Strange, youguys read it faster than I write it so please don't complain that it takes too long for me to write a chapter……………thank you ( 


	4. Haserpes

Thank you for your reviews! I accept flames… I consider them constructive critisism. If FRANCE reads this , I would like her to review a review that says  
  
" I beg to differ " just so that I know she read the whole thing…………  
  
If any one reads this and has MSN add me please, I will talk to you about the tamora peirce books and stuff it will be cool. My MSN e-mail address is Heaven_girl69@hotmail.com thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lera walked silently along the hallway, her footstepps echoing loudly. She was thinking hard about what, exactly, she wanted to do to Saban right now. To her, burning him alive it a bowl of leeches sounded pretty darn nice.  
  
Pain flared up her leg, she went sprawling on the floor, her foot throbbing were Saban had just stepped on it.  
  
She stood up, shaking in rage. Now the leeches and burning seemed not enough, Better make it, slowly being stabbed to death by hundereds of little knives that go in an inch every hour. She sighed, mental revenge was sweet.  
  
Before she realised it, She was sitting in a red velvet chair across from Master Padraig's desk. He glared intently at both of them. "Well?" he asked "What have you to say for your selves?"  
  
They nodded in silent agrreement and Lera supplied, "We ran into each other as we rounded the corner, your worshipy-ness, grace-y"  
  
Saban held in a laugh and turned red with the effort. "I would strongly advise against pertness,page Lera" Padraig said quietly.  
  
He seemed to kind of click out of it for several minutes, then he snapped at both of them.  
  
" You will eath serve a proffeseur at dinner each night for a week. I will send Selda over to your rooms with whom ever I choose to be your waitee. Dismissed" he barked.  
  
Lera stood up as he recliened and straightened his collar.  
  
As she exited, Lera noticed a beautiful, blond woman, wearing hardly anything enter his room and shut the door. All of the way to the infirmary, Lera wondered if that was Padraig's wife.  
  
~  
  
Lera knocked on a spotless white door for a second time. It swung open and in the frame stood a thin black woman. "Hello" she said smiling, "Please take a seat in the waiting room until Duke Baird will be sable to see you,Thank you" she lead Lera into an empty white room.  
  
Lera sat down, stock straight in a bluenavy chair and looked around. The room was white. That was the only way to describe it. Not white with brown marks. White entirely. Fresh snow white.  
  
It hurt her eyes to look at it.  
  
It was good that she didn't have to wait long, soon enough a (as suprising as it may be) white door swung open on the oppisite side of the room. Out came a tall old man with green eyes. He offered her a hand. "Duke Baird of Queenscove". She looked up at him and said "Lera of Sharta"  
  
He bowed politley. She giggled. Leading her into a shockingly yellow room, Duke Baird grabbed a glass of water and rested his hands on her temples. Immediately, Lera felt a cool stream of magic flowing through her veins. Her bruises lessened and her headache stopped.  
  
Now, getting her cheek fixed was a different story.  
  
It was bleeding from a small cut, right below the corner of her eye and her bone was smashed. He moved the bone around slowly, it grated together, causing Lera a little more that enough pain, it was like thousands of people were scrapping their nails now chalkboards inside her head. It sent shivers down her spine and tears poured down her face.  
  
Once it was settled back into it's place, Duke Baird stopped the bleeding and closed her cut. He shook his head and said "You had a small scar on your cheek"  
  
That's not so bad, Lera thought. Peering into the mirror.  
  
She immediately loved her new, and first scar. It was a white star with too many points, about a centimetre wide. She loved it. It was beautiful.  
  
~  
  
Lera walked down the hallway and entered her room to find a slip of paper on the floor, it read "Eskon"  
  
Oh, no, Lera thought, Sir eskon will never let me live it down if I make one mistake.  
  
Oh No. Just when I think life can't possible get any worse.  
  
Truth be told, Lera was having a great time at the knight school, she was learnig a lot and she even had arm muscles, be they small or not.  
  
~  
  
Lera crept into her bed, she was a s tired as…………..something really tired. She fell into a deep sleep the moment her head touched her pillow.  
  
Her eyes closed and she dreamt.  
  
~  
  
In her dream, the Outfiters assistant was being hung outside the palace.  
  
~  
  
She woke up shivering. It had been so real. Suddenly there was pounding on the door. "Let me in, Lera" Carlyn yelled. She quickly ducked into her dressing room, changed and answered the door.  
  
Carlyn and Logan barged in. They looked bewildered. Carlyn handed her a note that read.  
  
" All students assemble to the courtyards as soon as possible."  
  
She looked at Carlyn and said "I don't know what to make of that, but we best be going now….."  
  
She trailed off and followed the boys to the yards. The whole schoole was there.  
  
Padraig was white and he walked to the front of the crowd and cried out loudly "There is a pack of Haserpes out there. They killed a boy from the village." He paused and looked at the king, who had just arrived. The king motioned for him to come over, so he did.  
  
Lera was in shock. No, she thought. My dream, It cant be. He was so nice. She looked around confused. She met Carlyn's eyes. He patted her on the back as if to reassure her.  
  
Just then, Padraig strode back on stage and said " Haserpes are a new type of Immortal, only recently discovered. They live in trees and slither like snakes. We do not have all the details on them yet. We knnow that they are half snake half human monsters that kill for fun. Pack you things and pack them lightly, for we are going Haserpes Hunting"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Im sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get it up and I like it a lot. It is well done in my opinion, but my favourite chpter so far is ……. The third one I think… oh well….. 


	5. Defense

Lera stood stalk still amoung the hustle of hunting preparation. Her eyes wide. She suddennly felt cold and shivery. Like there was a blankey of snow over her. Peering at the newly risen sun she wondered how she was cold.  
  
She turned around, feeling an arm across her shoulders. It was David. He smiled reassuringly at her. She felt a second arm around her waist. She gigled and smiled at Logan. Gerry was now infront of her. "This is going to be lots of fun. Golly, I can hardly wait"  
  
Again Lera shivered. A huge wagon roled past them. Carlyn was driving it. She supposed that he had been the only one there to take over.  
  
She loked eyes with him, His joking face completely blank, as placid as a lake in the night.  
  
He tried to smile at her, it was bleak. She walked up to the moving cart and opened her mouth to say something, but as is rolled by, she saw the outfiters assistant, lying in the back. His eyes were blood shot, and rolled back into his skull. Lera turned tail and ran, un-twining herself from her nervous friends. She gasped as she entered her room crying. She ran to the window and pulled it open. Leaning out, her last night's dinner spewed the ground beneath her. She got the feeling of repulsion just after she closed the shutters.  
  
She swung them open again quickly and vomitted out the window. She felt as though she would start puking her organs because there was no food left in her. Lra saw a hand slide into her view holding a cup of water. She smiled gratfully and drank it , rinsing her mouth out. She turned around and looked at Stuart. She felt giddy. "Thanks" she muttered. He put a hand on her shoulder and said "That is what friends are for".  
  
From that day on, Stuart and Lera were really close friends. Like Lera and Carlyn. He even let her call him Stu.  
  
~  
  
right now, back to the story again  
  
~  
  
Lera grabbed her coat and ran out the door after Stuart. They ran to the pages quarters to meet Duke Baird. He parted them into lines of year. His rough voice echoed through out the hall "I will match two first years with two Second years and a Third or fourth year page. Any questions?"  
  
On thin gangly fourth year page asked " Why are we hunting these *things*?"  
  
Padraig's head snapped in the direction of the page. "Ah, good question Alec. We need to find out as much as we can. From what I am told, they are worse than spidrens. They kill for fun and kicks. Even if you have more questions, I don't feel like answering then right now. Use your spears" he said handing out spears "keep them pointed at the sky if a Haserpes attacks you. I advise you try to stabb it. You must remain in your groups."  
  
He glanced along the lines of pages.  
  
"David of Karat, Jeremy of Jesslaw, first years. Kindle of Kennan and Mindelan, Saban of StoneMountain, second years and-um" he glanced around "Alec of Olau"  
  
Quickly the five boys huddled together.  
  
He looked straight at Lera and said "Lerilinda-Quirana of Sharta, Gerald of Cavall, first years. Carlyn of GoldenLake, Solo of Trebond second years. And Stuart of HollyRose"  
  
~  
  
hmmmmmmm, I think I forgot to mention that Stuart is a third year page……..one year older than carlyn and two years older than Lera… oh well you know now….)  
  
He looked around, there wer exactly five remaining pages. Three fourth years, one Second year, Logan, and a first year.  
  
He quickly called out the remaining names. "Logan of sunracers, second year, Barry of Eldorne, first year, and Prince Roger of Conté, Derel of SwanLake and Leo of King's reach"  
  
~  
  
don't read this, im just putting it here for a mental note to myself….  
  
Lera is going to Sponser Princess Lianne in her second year………  
  
~  
  
The groups ran outside, huddled together. Lera, Carlyn, Gerry, Solo and Stuart sprinted to the post marked "HERE".  
  
The king stood there and called out to all of the pages " look for patterns such as this" he held up a piece of dryed mud with what looked like a pocketed wagon track in it. "If you spot one, don't attack, only defend yourself until help comes. In order for *Help* to know you need it, blow these three times, hard" he said as he passed out silver whistles to everyone. Lera tied her to a bit of rope and drooped the coil around her neck.  
  
Her troup set off into the woods.  
  
Carlyn led their group, creeping slowly, and low along the ground. Lera followed, Solo behind her then Gerry then Stuart. She put her hand on the ground to steady herself as they stopped so that Carlyn could look around. She felt something wet on the dry crisp dirt. Lifting her hand into the light, she saw her hands were covered in blood. She gasped and jumped backwards, right into Solo. He fell over and burst out laughing. Lera grabbed his head and stuffed it into a dead log to muffle his laughter. Once he had it under control again, he emmerged. She smiled bleakly at him.  
  
Carlyn motioned for them to come to him. They all crept slowly towards him. He parted the ferns infront of him just enough for them to peer through. They gasped, Lera choked and looked away.  
  
Leo of kingsreach was lying eagle spread underneath a Haserpe. The manster had a humans head and torso, but the rest was slimy coils of scales. In this case, a mottled green with a touch of brown that mad it's wearer look dirty. The torso and Head were muscular and Long greasy black hair fell from his head. His red eyes burned holes in Lera's brain. Without thinking about giving away their position, Lera brought the whistle to her lips and blew hard three times. Her whistle blasts echoed out through the silence of the forest. She heard the creature scamper towards their hiding place. The others looked at her in horror as the beasted slithered through the ferns. Carlyn grabbed her from behind and dragged her over top of a log. The other were huddled there, barely breathing with fear.  
  
Lera panted quietly. Suddenly a grim head popped over top of them. Lera screamed and fear coursed through her veins. She was in shock, but not for long. She grabbed Solo's spear and raised it. She lunged at the creature. She felt warm blood spew her face and she heaved. She would not vomit. She couldn't. She stabbed the beast repeatitivly until it was still, blood pouring from it's several wounds.  
  
She turned around and ran a hand over her face in attempt to wipe the blood of. It didn't work, she ended up smearing it. When the others finally peered from behind the log, Carlyn's eyes widened. He later told her that she had looked every inch a warrior just then.  
  
~  
  
The king entered the small clearing at a gallop, six others behind him. He looked them the scene over and dismouted. He smiled grimly and said "looks as though you didn't need our help. Care to elabourate on your prior actions?"  
  
Lera, blood streaked and sore stalked over to him to explain. When she finish, he looked at her oddly and patted her shoulder as her might a dog. "Good job Page" he said. "I will send some one out with your horses, please remain here" with that, he trotted off into the woods.  
  
Lera and the other skulcked around for several minutes, each taking their proper turn to vomit off at the edge of the clearing.  
  
When Thom arrived on foot, he held the reings of their mounts. Handind the reings of Faithful to Lera, he strode off. She mounted(with some help from Stuart)and set off to follow Thom.  
  
~  
  
That night, Lera lay soaking in a hot bath in her changing room when she heard a knock on her door. Grumbling she got out, dryed off and dressed, the whole while, muttering "Just a second"  
  
Opening the door, Carlyn strode in. "Yess you can come in" she said under her breath.  
  
She looked around the room for her books, "I'll be there in a second" she said. He tapped his foot irritatedly. Grabbing her books, Lera led the way to the library for studying time.  
  
~  
  
The years passed much like this, until the week before her big exam.  
  
~  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I leave you all here until we meet again!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Or until I decide to turn her into a squire. You will never guess who's squire she is. 


	6. Squires

Lera walked down the hall in between Carlyn and Gerry when four squires rounded the corner ahead and barred their path. They looked at each other un-easily. So far all that Saban had done was fight occasionally and embarras Lera's friends in public. This looked serious.  
  
Saban strode forwards, among the other boys. "It is time we taught you a lesson Page" he smirked. "You wont be able to participate in the exam this weekend" Lera gasped. They meant to hurt her so badly she would die, or be injured so badly she wouldn't be able to participate in the tests for Squire and she would have to go home. Saban made eye contact with Two of the men at his sides. He pointed at Gerry and Carlyn. The men grabbed them and pinned them against the wall. Saban strode forward. Note expecting an instant reaction from Lera, Saban got slapped hard in the face. Lera ducked in between his legs, squirrmed through then kicked up. Saban doubled over. He cried out "Bloody hell" and tried to regain his confidence. Lera tried to run away, but found herself stopped by a nagging feel that she would be a traitor if she left Carlyn and Gerry. Lera turned around in time to receive a blow to the head. Her eyes throbbed were it had connected with Saban's fist. He bent over her, for all, he was a head taller than her, and grabbed her neck. She felt her air supply being cut off and gropped around for his wrists. Her vision went black and she heard Gerry sobbing in the distance.  
  
Her left hand felt a vein. She shoved her thumb nail into it hard. She felt tissue and flesh tear beneath hir nail. He let her go and grabbed his wrist with his opposite hand. It was gushing blood in between his fingers. His face was a mask of horror and he looked at her, beads of sweat dribbling down his forehead. He let his wrist go and fell backwards. Lera rushed forwards. She ordered the men to let her friends go. They looked confused, obviously their leader was supposed to win, not a skinny fourteen year old *girl* .  
  
They released her friends, who immediately followed Lera to Saban's body. She felt his pulse "It is still strong" she siad, her voice almost dissapointed.  
  
~  
  
Lera sat in a red chair, hurts mended, before Padraig. Saban whined about unfairness as Lera sat quietly looked around the room as Saban glared at the back of her head.  
  
"What have you to say for this behavior?" he asked, face and tone unreadable.  
  
Lera looked at the floor blushing. She was embarassed.  
  
Padraig's eyes were as cold as Ice as he said "if I hear of one more fight conserning your" he spat the next word out in disgust "friends" he continued "or you. You will be expelled from my school forever"  
  
Lera gapped. Saban glared.  
  
~  
  
Lera was pouring over her history book sitting in her room, solitaire. She had decided that without her, her friends wouldn't get into trouble.  
  
~  
  
She heard a knock on the door, and touched her eye, she didn't want anyone to see the bruise, even if the swelling was gone.  
  
She opened the door quietly.  
  
Carlyn's voice came from the hall"let me in Lera. Now" he demanded. She opened the door and walked away. He came in a closed the door behind him.  
  
Lera looked at him nervously.  
  
He walked over to her, put his hand under her chin. Lera, for a moment thought he was going to kiss her, until he said "Nice sunshine" admiring her bruise.  
  
She giggled, to cover her embarassment and slapped his hand away from her face.  
  
She felt funny. She couldn't have a crush on Carlyn. It wasn't meant to be. They were best friends. She couldn't have a crush on him.  
  
She looked at the floor, acting very interested with how it was made. She felt again, Carlyn's smooth hand under her chin. Her lifted her face. Ler met his eyes and for a breathe taking moment they stared at each other.  
  
Carlyn leand forwards and pressed his lips gently against hers. Lera stood barely moving in shock. Carlyn broke the kiss and backed away slowly out of her room. He opened the door and left. Lera stood astonished and looked at the once again closed door for a along time.  
  
~  
  
HAHAHAHA were you expecting that?  
  
~  
  
Lera opened her door and marched into the hallway. She began to trot towards the exam room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. Carlyn stood there. Blushinga furious shade or red. Lera smiled slowly, blushing too. They made a silent agreement and walked of to the examination room.  
  
Lera proved her skills nicely and passed, along with all of her friends. A boy Lera had once tilted against failed. He left court.  
  
~  
  
Lera was sitting alone in her room, moping about. Thinking to herself that no one would take her, the girl as their squire, when there was a knock at the door. Lera jumped and rushed to the door, heart thumping in her chest. She quickly smoothed her tunic and breeches before opening it.  
  
Saban stood there. Lera gasped and tried to close the door. He forced it open and walk in. He looked at her, his cold eyes sliding over her face. "Will you be my squire?" he asked. Lera looked at him shocked.  
  
"I most certainly will not" she said quickly and firmly. She rushed to the door and yanked it out, motioning for him to leave.  
  
He turned on his heel and stormed out. Lera was shocked.  
  
~  
  
That knight, Lera was on her way to the study group, which was now only her and Gerry and Carlyn, who had not been asked yet either, when a man approached her. She looked at him cautiously. He smiled warmly at her, she returned it.  
  
He held out a hand saying "Nealan of Qeenscove" Lera accepted it and said "Squire Leralina-Quirana of Sharta" He nodded and said "Have you already been asked to be a squire?"If not would you like to be my squire?" He brushed a strand of light brown hair away from his green eyes. Lera gapped. This was Keladry of Mindelan's best friends, a member of the own. Under the Command of Commander Keladry herself. She nodded, dumbfounded. He smiled ruefully and stood up, Grinning. "Thanks" he said, tunring around "Well id'e better be off now"  
  
She nodded at his retreating back and sprinted the rest of the way to the library.  
  
~  
  
Slamming into the room, Lera greeted Gerry and sat down, telling him the good news "I'm to be the squire of Nealan of QueensCove!" she smiled "He is a members of the squad that Kelady commands in the own"  
  
She could hardly contain her excitement. She danced around the room and ran smack stragiht into Carlyn. He smiled happily. "Well" Lera inquired :Have you been asked yet?". He smiled misteriously and said "Why yes, as a matter of fact. And it seems you have too."  
  
Ler giggled and said "Nealan of Queenscove" Carlyn stared at her and squeaked "In the troup under the command of Keladry?"  
  
"Yup" Lera said. He grinned broadly "Me too, but not Nealan of QueensCove. I got chosen by" he paused for effect then said clearly "Domitan of Merope".  
  
Lera gasped.  
  
Domitan of Merope was the commander of the troupe that traveled everywhere with Kel's.  
  
Carlyn had been chosen by "a Commander" 


End file.
